


醉酒

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	醉酒

金珉锡很少会喝醉，比起酒量好这点天生技能外，最主要的还是他极度的自制力，即便喜欢喝酒也总是到一个程度就不再继续。所以就连他半醉的样子也都比他主动撒娇还要稀有。  
朴灿烈感觉到肩膀上的重量之后，低头看到那头软软的黑发，因为深冬干燥而翘起的枯发搔着他的下巴的时候，他好不容易才从中的千丝万缕里抽出“不会吧”这三个字。直到那个小脑袋受到地心引力的召唤从他肩上摇摇欲坠时，他边单手托住金珉锡的侧脸边确定了自己的疑惑。这哥喝醉了。  
发现这点的自然不止他一个，不如说坐在烤肉桌对面的人反而更早发现这一事实，机会难得地就想逗弄一下。  
“珉锡？珉锡哥？”边伯贤拿筷子戳了戳金珉锡的肩窝，看人清醒了一些并将目光聚集在自己身上，才突然一脸委屈地发挥演技，“哥~俊勉哥要我吃拌饭里的黄瓜！”  
金珉锡听完横眉一扭，小脸一下子皱成一团仿佛很生气的样子。  
“俊勉呐！让人吃东西是好意，但你要问问别人喜不喜欢吃呀！你有问伯贤喜不喜欢吃黄瓜吗！”  
口齿清晰干脆，瞪人的小眼神还有点凶。要不是眼底还蒙着一层水汽，以及在场所有人都知道边伯贤不喜欢吃黄瓜这事儿已然人尽皆知偏偏金珉锡此时还觉得有人不知道，都还以为他已经酒醒了。  
发酒疯教训人的样子怎么也那么可爱。  
朴灿烈撑着脑袋侧脸盯着看，完全没注意到自己酱碟里的肉早被一旁的吴世勋悄悄夹走了。  
“还有你！对！”边伯贤正幸灾乐祸看金俊勉一脸苦笑“挨骂”，没想到自食其果了。“你不能总那么挑食！不喜欢吃可以少吃，完全不吃也是不行的！黄瓜很有营养的！”  
平日完全不摆大哥架子的人，这时候义正言辞地教训起人来反倒给人一种“人小鬼大”的错觉，更像是耍脾气的小孩子。  
“那你喜欢吃黄瓜吗？”  
“嗯？……有营养的都喜欢啊。”  
被朴灿烈的问题打断，金珉锡本就不大连贯的思绪更是直接将说教咣当丢下。  
朴灿烈眯着眼看渐渐安静下来的金珉锡开始低头玩自己长长的袖子，眼神舔似的扫过从袖口里露出的几个指尖，慢慢问道，  
“喜欢啊……那蛋白质呢？”  
“咳！”  
“我想起约了人喝酒，先走了！”  
“我……明天要早起。你们……你们慢，慢聊！”  
要说“黄瓜”那个问题是顺水推舟，那“蛋白质”一说出口，正值精力旺盛且健康的二十代男孩子们自然听出话里的意味。今天喝多的怕不止金珉锡一人，不然公然调情这事儿在这两人间也可谓是破天荒。  
友人们纷纷“恋恋不舍”地告辞，金俊勉还贴心地为他们俩叫来出租，临走前意味不明地重重拍了两下朴灿烈的肩膀。

回去的路上，金珉锡窝在朴灿烈怀里浅浅睡了一觉，再次醒来也清醒了些，意识到自己已经回到家的时候，他正坐在床上被哄骗着把衣服脱了。金珉锡迷迷糊糊地也就照做了，可把过大的衬衫扣住解到还剩最后一颗的时候，突然想起什么般低头看一眼自己的状况。  
“我裤子……去哪儿了？”明明触觉已经非常明确，还是嘟囔着掀起衣服下摆，确认自己的内裤果然已经不翼而飞。  
“你觉得热就脱了。”将手里的白色内裤丢到一旁，朴灿烈毫不脸红地睁眼瞎话。  
“那……还要脱吗？”  
金珉锡坐在床上歪着脑袋仰头看朴灿烈，眼神无辜得像只小动物。按照朴灿烈的尺寸选的衬衫在金珉锡身上显得过大却不违和，从肩膀滑下的衣服被唯一紧扣的扣子及时拉住，慷慨地将半个肩膀以及隐约挺巧的乳珠展现在选择衣服的主人面前。  
朴灿烈最喜欢选这种衣服买给自己的爱人穿了，喜欢看他认真地把袖口整齐卷起的样子，喜欢看他结实的身体在别人面前被掩盖得彻彻底底的样子。自然，更喜欢这时候穿着他所选衣服的金珉锡，无论是在放下的袖口里挣扎不出的小手，还是被长衫下摆盖住的大腿根部，整个人散发着一种色情的可爱。  
“不用脱了。”手掌沿着大腿滑进衣服下面，轻轻捏住臀肉的时候换来呻吟般的一声闷哼。“想看你穿着衣服被干。”  
要是平日，这话绝对足够让金珉锡恼羞成怒掀起枕头砸向朴灿烈了。此时他却似懂非懂的，害羞却不掩藏自己的期待，主动勾住朴灿烈的脖子将他拉向自己的唇。在小巧的舌头抵开干热的双唇，即将同时剥夺两人语言能力之前，  
“色狼……”  
语调里有一点撒娇还有些主动。还未等朴灿烈品味出这两个字所涵盖的全部含义之前，侵入口中属于金珉锡的浓烈甘甜的酒气就把他熏得昏昏然了。  
金珉锡的舌头仿佛被温热过后的牛皮糖，黏着朴灿烈的唇齿不放，被舔过时会泌出香甜的糖汁，唆吮起来又湿濡得啧啧有声。好吃的让人爱不释“口”。  
“嗯……”金珉锡觉得舌根发酸，推了推朴灿烈，埋怨地瞪他一眼，跪起身子让朴灿烈坐过来。  
依旧单膝跪在床上的朴灿烈终于找到空隙调整姿势，干净利落地将自己衣服扒光就爬上床坐下，将此刻正张开双手求抱抱的人一把拉过来按在自己腿上。  
喝醉酒的珉锡实在是太可爱了。金珉锡正坐在朴灿烈的大腿上，捧着面前那张好看的脸，对着嘴唇直接“啪叽”一下亲了很响的一口，然后又笑眯眯地含着自己的舌尖贴上去。不知道他想做什么的朴灿烈依旧紧闭着嘴，感觉到那个温热的小舌头像刷墙似的从一边嘴角开始，由上舔到下再又下舔到上，每一寸领地都照顾周到。  
而终于贴合在一起的肉体也开始燥热起来。金珉锡一点点起伏着腰让自己性器的顶端隔着衣服磨蹭着朴灿烈的腹部，却又觉得后面缺少些什么。已经微微抬头的肉棒蹭过臀缝，金珉锡过电似的抖了下腰肢，随即又明白那正是让自己期待的“好东西”，复又重重坐下，一下下将腰臀下压着往后送。  
朴灿烈的手沾着润滑剂，就着金珉锡主动送臀的动作将手指插进臀缝中，再轻点着穴口抚开褶皱，趁着腰肢送到最深、臀缝间的私处暴露在空气中的一瞬，两根手指毫不犹豫地就埋进两个指节。  
“唔——……灿烈~……难受……”  
带着鼻音哼哼似的抱怨像撒娇一样可爱，扭了扭屁股想找个好角度缓一缓，却不知怎的让手指被吞的更深，直接就按在了前列腺上。  
“啊啊啊！！舒服~……那里，好舒服……烈……灿烈……多弄一弄……”  
不待朴灿烈动作，金珉锡自己就活动起来，还讨好地用左右臀瓣轮换着磨蹭硬热的肉棒，淫荡又可爱到无可救药。  
“不够……不！够！嘛！——”  
一字一顿地强调自己的欲求不满，金珉锡甩着长袖子敲着床面，嘴巴气鼓鼓的像个小仓鼠。  
怎么连主动求欢都可以用这么可爱的方式？想要宠着他将他泡在蜜罐里的那颗心把朴灿烈心中躁动的禽兽给压制住了，低下头隔着衬衫咬着金珉锡胸前的果实，耐心地诱导他说出更多可爱的话。  
“什么不够？想要我怎么样？”  
“后面的……后面的小嘴巴饿……锡儿饿了~要喂！”  
“要用什么喂？”  
“要吃……健康的东西……”  
“嗯？吃什么健康？黄瓜健不健康？”  
“嗯！”金珉锡边应声边重重点了下头，“烈儿给我吃黄瓜！”  
朴灿烈心里不禁“哎呀呀”了起来，突然产生一种仿佛诱奸未成年的罪恶感是怎么回事啊。  
朴灿烈将手指退出，双手抓着臀瓣分开，硬热刚抵到入口，穴口就条件反射地一阵蠕动收缩，反而将顶端吸附住。  
以为金珉锡紧张了，朴灿烈一手转而握住他的分身开始套弄，准备让他放松下来再慢慢挺进。不想刚撸动第一下，后穴就轻轻张开，龟头一不小心就滑进去了半截。  
“啊……是什么呀？……”  
金珉锡试探性地往下沉腰，有什么异物在后面的小嘴里喂的更深了一寸，有些胀胀的，却不觉得讨厌。好奇心涌上来了，他决定自己进一步探索，咬唇将那根东西慢慢吞入。  
“哎呀……怎么那么长……是什么呀？……吃不完呀……”  
圆溜溜的大眼睛里充满着真挚的疑惑，可眼底翻涌的情欲还是在眼眶里汇集成水。  
“是我给锡儿准备的‘黄瓜’哟，很有营养的，不吃完会很可惜的诶……”  
“没事！我会吃完的！就……就差一点点了……”  
金珉锡异常努力地边往下继续坐边将腿左右分得更开，从袖口探出圆润可爱的几根手指将肉臀分的更开。  
“啊~……吃完了……锡儿吃干净了……”  
朴灿烈奖励地在他嘴上轻啄两下，又开始诱导。  
“锡儿不想‘唆一唆’尝尝味道吗？”  
闻言，金珉锡试着抬了下腰，却感觉自己仿佛被顶在一根烙铁上，动弹不得，只能将脑袋埋在朴灿烈肩窝摇头，带着点委屈的哭腔求他帮忙。  
朴灿烈也没客气，终于放弃了过家家似的“逗孩子”游戏，开始成人间的活动。  
先是缓缓的几次浅出浅进，看金珉锡也没怎么难受顶多哼哼两声，便放开了地操干起来。  
金珉锡的身材一点不瘦削，可娇小的体型在朴灿烈怀里看起来就像个娃娃，轻轻松松就能被搂着腰背为所欲为起来。  
“唔……灿烈、灿……顶到了……喜欢……喜欢那里被……”  
“被什么？”朴灿烈含住金珉锡的耳垂，手上用力腰上发狠，快速对着刚才那点狂操猛干了几下，然后又深深顶着那处细细研磨。“喜欢那里被肏吗？”  
“嗯……喜欢……喜欢你……”  
突如其来的告白让朴灿烈一愣，怀里那人的眼神此刻清冽得仿佛已经酒醒。可下一瞬又撅起小嘴委屈着喊痒，让他又笃定刚才那只是错觉。  
他将金珉锡推倒在床上，将双膝慢慢推到肩膀两侧。金珉锡的身体很软，什么姿势都能摆出来。朴灿烈不止一次想尝试这样高高抬起金珉锡的屁股，用看着小穴吞吃自己肉棒的姿势，干到他高潮不断，看他脸上被他自己的精液玷污的淫乱模样。可以往每次都被思维清晰理智的金珉锡拒绝了，白白浪费了那么柔软可人的身体。  
一直以来的妄想在今天终于得偿，朴灿烈兴奋得血液都往下涌去。紧盯着已经被肏熟的肉穴将自己温柔包裹住吞咽进去，再互相依依不舍地抽出分离。每一次都缓缓地进入，却又在剩最后一节的时候重重捅进，然后变换着角度绕着圈地滑出。  
眼前的美景让朴灿烈几乎挪不开眼，再次舍得抬眼的时候正对上金珉锡两手大袖子将小脸蛋盖得严严实实的，只露出一张嘴断断续续地喘息呻吟。  
“怎么了？”  
朴灿烈俯身撞进最深处，身体抵着臀肉把腰压得更弯，伸手去拨开金珉锡的手。  
“不要……太……太羞耻了……我……我原来是在吃灿烈的……呜……坏人……怎么不告诉我……”  
朴灿烈被弄得哭笑不得，继续努力扒拉他的小手，按在脑袋两侧。整张脸露出来了，细碎的黑发铺洒在床面上，眼眶和睫毛都湿湿的是真哭过了，嘴里依旧不可抑制发出低吟，整一个被情欲熏陶到熟的精美人形乐器。琴弓在朴灿烈手中，只要他轻轻拉动——  
“嗯啊……哈……”  
就会发出让人欲望无限膨胀的乐声。  
“不羞耻的。这是快乐的事，幸福的事，怎么会羞耻呢？来，看清楚了哦~”  
金珉锡此刻何止是看清楚了，视觉产生的神经冲动传递到大脑却莫名反馈成了触觉神经冲动的催化剂，将身体感受到的一切扩散放大。  
好粗……好长……那么长的东西竟然全部进入自己身体了吗？金珉锡竟有一瞬莫名自豪的感觉。  
从展示般的缓慢动作，再次渐渐演变成巡着本能追逐快感顶峰的律动。金珉锡腰部以下被完全抬起，随着朴灿烈的动作一下下耸动起伏着；分身拍打着小腹，渗出的液体被顶撞洒的身上到处都是。金珉锡想伸手擦一擦，手腕却被按在头侧无法动弹。  
直到单凭后穴的刺激被插到即将高潮，金珉锡也只能高高扬起下巴胡乱地摇着头，嘴里尖叫着朴灿烈的名字终于射了出来，身体里的桩子更是加快了速度，没多久也将几股热流交代在他身体深处。  
“锡儿，是有营养的蛋白质，要好好吃干净哦~”  
正调笑着抬头看怀中的人，朴灿烈脸上的笑容却逐渐褪去了。黑色碎发被汗水粘在额头、脸侧，一缕沿着艳红的嘴角探进口中，涎液也从微张喘息的嘴唇边滑落。在这湿漉漉的红黑对比里，发丝间、鼻梁上、眼睑侧又沾上他自己射出的乳白粘液。  
朴灿烈直接被这张脸刺激得再次生机勃勃起来。伸舌将含在口中的那缕头发挑出，轻吻着金珉锡的嘴角有些无奈低声道，“怎么那么喜欢你呢……”

  
至于后来，完全酒醒之后觉得身体几乎散架的金珉锡，二话不说把还搂着自己熟睡的朴灿烈直接踹下床，还赶去客房睡了好几天，却又因为睡梦里回忆起的酒醉时候的片段而情动异常，最后竟是自己半夜闯进客房摇醒朴灿烈让他陪自己彻夜交流。这两件事，都成为了金珉锡打死不承认发生过的事件。


End file.
